


Waiting for Apples

by Quinny_Imp



Series: A Wolf and Three Crows [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_Imp/pseuds/Quinny_Imp
Summary: Nadami returned to Antiva from a longish trip to Ferelden, and found a surprise...





	Waiting for Apples

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet that probably won't fit into any longer story.

Nadami walked upstairs as quietly as she could. It was such a late hour, and she didn’t want to wake anyone up. She couldn’t wait to lie down next to her beloved elves, snuggle between them, and finally sleep in her own bed. The trip to Ferelden had taken longer than she’d thought, and she madly missed both Zevran and Fenris.

She slowly moved in the darkness, hoping she wouldn’t bump against anything noisy. Or trip. Or knock something off.

She opened the door, and to her relief it didn’t squeak. She pulled her boots off of her tired and aching feet, and left them by the door, then moved barefoot down the corridor toward the room. To her surprise, she saw faint light – there were candles lit on. At first she only saw the light, but as she walked toward the door, she could first see the table with two candles on it, then a book, and peels of an orange. Then a crunching sound she couldn’t recognise at first. Finally, she saw a chair turned away from her, and a mop of white hair above its back.

Fenris.

She moved quietly into the room, wondering if he fell asleep on the chair. She didn’t want to startle him, but either she wasn’t as quiet as she thought, or he felt her presence, because he turned toward her.

His face was brightened by a big happy smile. “You’re back!” he said cheerfully, stood up, dropped on the table an apple he’d been munching, and ran to her. He pulled her into his arms, and hugged.

She wrapped her arms around his torso. It felt good. She enjoyed the smell of the lyrium in his skin for a moment, and that scent his clothes always had, and his touch, as he pressed her to himself. She looked up at him. “Were you waiting for me? This late?”

“I… I was eating an apple. I like apples.”

That didn’t sound convincing at all. The half-eaten dropped apple sat on the table right next to the orange peels, but she didn’t believe for a second that he was sitting here in the middle of the night just because of a craving for fruits.

“No one ever waited for me before,” she whispered in a trembling voice. Her heart filled with flood of emotions she suddenly felt. She was overwhelmed by the realisation. In her entire life, there wasn’t one person who had stayed up late, or looked toward the distance, because they wanted her back, and waited impatiently for her to be by their side again.

He raked aside the hair from her face. “Apples are worth waiting for,” he said, chuckling.

“Why? It’s so late. You should be sleeping.”

He looked her in the eyes, for a moment seemed to study them, then pulled her closer again. “I didn’t want to wait until the morning to see you,” he murmured. He kissed her, and she enjoyed the closeness, and the taste of the orange and the apple he’d eaten. “I missed you so much,” he whispered between peppering her face with tiny pecks of kisses. “I had no idea it was possible to miss anyone this much.”

She giggled. His kisses became increasingly more passionate, and before she knew it, he was gently pulling her into the bedroom.

“We’ll wake him up,” she whispered, seeing Zevran blissfully sleeping.

“He’s welcome to join us,” Fenris replied, taking her clothes off.

They woke Zevran up indeed, but he didn’t seem to mind much, and they both quickly made it up to him.

As quickly he fell back asleep afterwards.

“He had a hard few days; he’s tired,” Fenris explained.

She gently caressed his golden hair. “Poor little elf.”

The Tevinter pulled her closer, and wrapped himself around her, tightly spooning her. She wondered if that much body contact didn’t cause him discomfort, but he appeared relaxed and happy. He sank his face in her hair, and took a deep breath in.

“I must smell like travel,” she said.

“You smell like you,” he replied quietly. Warm and comfortable in his arms, her eyelids got heavy. “There was a time,” he began, and her attention was on his words now, “when I thought I didn’t need anyone. I didn’t want anyone. Then it changed, to my surprise.” A chuckle bubbled in his chest. “But I never… Being around Hawke, then around Zevran, and then Zevran and you… I was always… You were always nearby, within reach. Not further away than a few days. That was fine. A few days to breathe. But now… All those weeks…” He silenced for a moment. “I had no idea that an absence of a person can create such a hole. As the days and weeks passed, that hole grew bigger and harder to bear.” He squeezed her tighter, and sighed.

“Next time I’ll take you with me,” she said. Then realised something. “No, that wouldn’t work either. You’d miss Zevi. We’d have to take him with us too.”

“Works for me,” he murmured drowsily. He was tired, and getting sleepy.


End file.
